


A Meeting of Two Hearts

by Olivialefleur



Category: Kingdom Hearts, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Darkness, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialefleur/pseuds/Olivialefleur
Summary: Izuku awakens to a mysterious figure.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	A Meeting of Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be fun. I hope you enjoy it!

Izuku had no idea where he was. He seemed to be on a platform surrounded by darkness. Walking to the edge, he looked over it. It looked like never ending darkness.    
  
“Watch out, if you fall you’ll never stop.” A voice called out. Spinning around, Izuku saw a man standing in the center of the platform, a dark cloak trailed down to his ankles and his face was hidden in the shadows of his hood. Beckoning Midoriya to come over to him, the man sat down. Walking over to him slowly, looking at the platform a bit more closely and realizing it was a cracked image of him! Reaching the man Izuku stared down at him. 

“Sit, sit! Gosh, you act like you’re not the guy in charge here. I mean it is  _ your  _ heart.” Izuku blinked a few times before sitting down. This guy was… weird. Taking in a deep breath, Izuku thought about what he was saying. He didn’t have any reason to believe the dark cloaked figure, but he didn’t exactly have any reason not to distrust him either.    
  
“So, this is my heart? Why is it so… damaged looking?” Izuku asked. Crossing his legs and staring at the darkness beneath the figure's hood. The man shrugged and glanced around, tapping pieces of the platform causing them to repair themselves a bit.   
  
“Couldn’t tell you sorry, just about anything can damage a heart. It  _ is  _ a bit strange I’ll admit. You don’t seem to have run in with any kind of darkness which must mean-” The man gasped apparently thinking of something. “-people must have broken your heart. That can happen you know, though I’ve only seen a few rare cases of it happening. You must have a strong will, most people whose hearts are broken never recover from it.” He elaborated hopping up and dusting his cloak off. Walking around the platform, the man kept tapping the ground, fixing small parts of Izuku's “heart”. 

“Well if this is my heart, and it’s “broken” then who are you? Why are you here?” Izuku asked. The man just chuckled. Turning around and walking back towards Midoriya, both hands clasped behind his back, he just shrugged.   
  
“Well I certainly didn’t choose to be here. Your heart must have called out and I was the closest one who could answer. As for who I am… well I’m no one special really, a man of no consequence as it were. I just sort of go around… observing. I will admit I’m a bit interested in your world.” The man stated. Walking past Midoriya, no longer fixing pieces of Midoriya's heart, instead just examining the damage. 

“Your world doesn’t have Darkness and Light in the traditional senses. I can’t sense any true being of Darkness in your world. I can sense the Darkness influencing your world heavily, in the near future it might overflow in fact. Your last true guardian seems to be reaching the end of his strength as well, hmm.” The man continued. Izuku jumped up, true guardian could only mean one person in his mind.   
  
“You mean All Might? No one could ever beat him, he’s the best Hero!” Izuku shouted. The man just put his hands in front of him and waved them erratically.   
  
“Whoa whoa whoa! No one ever said anything about him not being the best Hero. I’m just saying he’s reaching the limits of his strength and his time as the light of your world is coming to its end. Huh… I haven’t done this in quite a while but I'd like to help tip the balance of the world back to it’s proper alignment. I can’t, technically, directly interact in a world I’ve never been to. So I’ll need your help Midoriya.” The man said. He held a gloved hand out to Midoriya, who just stared at him.   
  
“B-but I’m quirkless, how could I help someone like All Might?” Izuku asked. The man just laughed. He pointed at the platform around them.   
  
“See that? See how the platform is still standing even after all the damage it’s suffered? That means your heart is strong, and, while you might be weak in your world, I can work with strong hearts. Now do you want to help this All Might guy?” He asked, pulling his hand back before extending it to Midoriya again his sleeve rustling. Midoriya stared at it for a moment, a chance to help All Might? That would mean he’d probably be able to help lots of people too. He wouldn't be useless anymore if this guy was telling the truth. Looking at the man one more time. Izuku reached forward and clasped his hand. 

“Good, good. Now, I haven’t done this in quite a while so be patient.” He said. Holding his hand in front of Izuku's chest, Izuku saw light gathering quickly in front of him. “You know for someone with a broken heart you possess an incredible amount of strength.” The man said. Pulling his hand away from Izuku's chest, he turned his hand over and presented the light to Midoriya.    
  
“Take it, put simply I’ve awoken the light inside you. The strength of your heart if you want to hear it put another way.” Midoriya reached forward and hesitantly grabbed at the light, gasping as the light solidified. A green blade with a strange tip at the end formed. A circular guard formed around the hilt of the blade with smooth edges as a keychain clanged down, the chain slowing its swinging almost instantly. Looking at the strange blade, Izuku instantly felt exhausted. Looking around the man in the cloak seemed almost surprised.   
  
“Time’s up? That’s new, normally I’m in charge of how long I get to grandstand." The man sighed and looked at the barely standing Midoriya. 

  
“A few quick things, that’s a keyblade, a manifestation of the strength of one’s heart, form connections with people, and I’ll try and see you in a few months! Oh and a last phrase to keep you on the straight and narrow-” The man shouted. He turned away and started walking towards the darkness. As his eyes closed and he hit the platform, his vision fading to black, the last words he heard the man whisper were “-may your heart be your guiding key.” 


End file.
